


Savior

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Knights of the Old Republic, Badass Poe Dameron, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Poe, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Evil Snoke, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, M/M, Mystery, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron, pilot for the Republic fleet, is caught up in a war against Snoke and entrusted to guard the young Jedi Ben Solo — only to be drawn into a romance with Ben, and uncover secrets of his past.





	1. Raddus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Poe Dameron is awoken from his sleep when an explosion rocks the ship. He stirs, rubs his eyes, turns to look at Tallie, his bunkmate on the Raddus. “Tallie…what’s going on…”

  
“They must have found us,” Tallie says. “We better get going. We don’t have much time.”

  
_That’s a given_ , Poe thinks. He knows what he has to do next — protect Ben Solo. He swore an oath as much as anyone to protect him, and he’s not about to break that oath right now. All hands to the bridge.

  
There’s no one on the bridge but more stormtroopers. Even slicing them down (and Poe hates doing it, he really does), Poe can at least take comfort in the fact that Ben is safe.

  
“Let’s get to the escape pods,” Tallie says.

  
Poe nods.

  
Unfortunately, it’s like they don’t make it to the escape pods before a Knight of Ren shows up. Poe draws his blaster and fires, but it’s no use. The Knight of Ren deflects it. Then Tallie all but leaps in front of him.

  
“What are you doing?” Poe says.

  
“I’ll hold him off,” Tallie says. “You get to the escape pods.”

  
“Tallie, don’t — ’’

  
But Tallie already practically sprints towards the Knight of Ren, and the door seals. And no matter how Poe tries to hack the door, to tinker with it, to slash with it, he knows that it’s no use.

  
His comlink flickers, and it’s there that Temmin Wexley’s voice crackles over it. “There’s nothing you can do, Poe. She’s gone.”

  
“Yeah.” Poe’s voice is hoarse even as he speaks. “She’s gone.”

  
He doesn’t bother with sneaking past the others. Best he can do is avenge Tallie. He shoots at as many stormtroopers as he possibly can, and eventually, he makes it to the escape pod, where Temmin Wexley is waiting for him.

  
“You made it just in time!” he says. “Come on!”

  
Poe nods, before getting in the escape pod with Wexley. It’s not like he has much choice, after all. And they take off, leaving the Raddus behind.


	2. Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
When Poe wakes up, he’s in some sort of AT-AT structure. He can’t help but squint, bewildered just at what he’s seeing. He turns to look at Temmin Wexley, and then, on his other side…

  
That is Ben Solo. The Jedi they were sworn to protect, the one that Supreme Leader Snoke hunts tirelessly. Ben’s lying there, and the way he looks, he really needs a bacta tank. He looks like the Corellian hells, Poe can’t help but think.

  
“Good to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep.”

  
The voice sounds…vaguely Coruscanti, actually. Poe rubs his eyes to look at the face of a girl, probably nearly twenty, dressed in scavenger gear.

  
“Who are you?” Poe says groggily.

  
“Rey,” the girl says. “You three were badly injured when I found you. It’s a miracle you weren’t dead.”

  
“Yeah.” Poe sighs. “Where are we?”

  
“This is my home,” Rey says. “It’s not much, but…it’s the best I’ve got. I picked up some bacta patches from Unkar Plutt — your friend’s going to need a bacta tank, I know that much.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Temmin Wexley stirs. “Stang, that was one hell of a crash. Where are we?”

  
“We’re in an AT-AT of some sort,” Poe says.

“Rey…her name’s Rey. She’s been taking care of us.”

  
“Well, thanks.“ Temmin says.

  
The girl sighs. “In the morning, you go. Understood?”

  
“Understood.” Poe says. “So…last I remember, we were over Jakku when our ship was attacked…”

  
“Where were you headed?”

  
“That’s classified.”

  
“Really?” Rey says wryly. “Me too. Big secret.”

  
Ben stirs in this moment, looks around, and Poe knows he looks like the Corellian hells. A lot. They catch him up to speed, and it’s then that Ben says, “So we need to get off this planet before the First Order even knows we’re here.”

  
“The First Order’s tracking you?” Rey says.   
Ben nods. “They ambushed us.”

  
“Are you well enough to walk?”

  
Ben stumbles to his feet. “I’ve…seen worse.”  
Rey raises an eyebrow, but nods. “There’s probably supplies over at Niima Outpost. Just watch your step; Jakku’s a dangerous place.”

  
***

  
They stop at Unkar Plutt’s stand to pick up bacta patches, and some portions (which Ben mind-tricks the Crolute into giving them more portions than just half a portion each). Even walking away, Rey says, “What did you do?”

  
Ben smiles. “The Force has a powerful effect on the weak-minded.”

  
“I see.” Rey says. “Now we just have to find a ship.”

  
“What about…” Ben pauses. “But that’s my father’s ship. How did Plutt get ahold of it?”

  
Rey sighs. “It’s been stolen for generations on end,” she says.

  
“Well,” Ben says, “Looks like we’re stealing it back.”

  
***

  
It’s on the Supremacy that Snoke sits on his throne, impatient. A tall, scarred Milaran wearing a gold robe, Snoke knows that somehow, somehow they have to find Ben Solo. Unfortunately, it seems that his First Order men are borderline incompetent at finding one Jedi.

  
General Hux enters. He’s a tall, thin man, with a youthful face that belies his ruthless nature. Snoke doesn’t trust Hux, far from it, but Hux is useful, he will say that much.

  
“You summoned me, Supreme Leader?” Hux says.

  
“I gave you one job,” Snoke says. “Find Ben Solo and bring him to me. Alive if possible. But apparently, that is too hard for you.”

  
“Supreme Leader, I assure you — ’’

  
“Send our best TIE pilots after them.”

  
“As you command, Supreme Leader.” Hux bows (and Snoke knows it’s an act, all an act) and leaves.

  
Snoke settles back in his throne. Finding Ben Solo is far from an easy thing, considering the incompetence of his men, but he will find him soon enough. And soon…soon he will see things the way he should. Snoke’s way.


End file.
